gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl Grey
Earl Grey is a character from Girls und Panzer: Saga of Pravda, she appeared first in promotional material and made brief appearance on Little Army 2 in Kilimanjaro's memory flashback. Profile She is the former Overall Commander of St. Gloriana Girls' College sensha-dō Team. She also was Vice-commander when she was second-year and she operated a British Cromwell Mk.VII tank. She seems to be Darjeeling and Assam's mentor as they accompany her since they're first-years. Appearance Earl Grey is a girl of average height with long blonde hair and light gray eyes. She usually wearing St. Gloriana's schoolgirl uniform and sensha-dō uniform (with either pleated skirt or a white cavalry pants) while on match. Personality Her personality is quite the same as Darjeeling, calm, elegant and disciplined. But when she comes to a match her personality change to more excentric and energic privileging speed maneuvers. She is nicknamed the "Devil on Cromwell". She also has quite excentric methods of teaching, she taught Darjeeling lessons on defense using her skirt as an example (much to Darjeeling's frustration). Background During the 61st Sensha-dō Tournament, while she is only St. Gloriana's Vice-commander, she was entrusted by the ill Overall Commander, to act as her during the tournament. In the match against Pravda Girls High School, with her Cromwell tank, she is seen charging Pravda tanks with her tank holding a calvalry saber leading a Crusader tank squad to act as a distraction for Darjeeling and her Churchill to snipe down their flag tank. After Pravda's defeat she is seen talking with Katyusha and giving her a St.Gloriana's gift for valuable opponents, a set of tea cups, as a sign of respect. She then become, as a third-year student, the overall commander of St. Gloriana sensha-dō team and presumably led the school during the 62nd Sensha-dō Tournament. She'll then eventually graduates and pass the torch to her second in command, Darjeeling. Trivia *Her name is taken Earl Grey tea, a black tea assumed to be named after Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey. *Her favorite music is baroque music. *Her favorite food is scones. *Her nickname "Devil on Cromwell" could a be reference to Oliver Cromwell, a controversial political leader that won the Battle of Worcester during the 1642-1651 English Civil War that saw the fall of English Monarchy and the establishment of a parliamentary republic known as The Protectorate and he then become Lord Protector of the Commonwealth. He was considerate by the monarchists to have made a pact with the Devil to win the Battle of Worcester and was thus considerate by some to be the Devil incarnate. **The Cromwell tank is also named after him. *In Saga of Pravda, Earl Grey is dressed and behave like Harry Hart, Colin Firth's character in Kingsman: The Secret Service. **She also tries to recreate the bar fight scene... but failed. She also quote some of the scene replicas. Gallery Earl_grey_and_darjeeling.png|Earl Grey and Darjeeling during a public parade. 71680297 p6 master1200 (2).jpg|Earl Grey followed by 1st years Darjeeling and Assam 71680297_p10_master1200.jpg Earl and Katyusha.png|Earl Grey and Katyusha Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Overall Commanders Category:Tank Commanders Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School